Undercover
by Midnight Passion
Summary: [Completed] Vegeta thought that working undercover would be easy until he fell for his target's girlfriend. Things become severly complicated when the feeling aren't unrequited. Can the relationship survive when he reveals everything about him? [Under Rew
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, nor will I ever. This goes for the rest of this story. I own this storyline, and the character created by myself. Anything that is of DBZ relation is affected by the disclaimer._**

**Chapter 1:**

Bulma was cleaning off the counter as the last costumer was leaving the restaurant. It was the busiest night of the week. She hated Fridays, all the sick, perverted men came in and she _had _to be as nice to them. Even though she got the most tips on this day, she wanted to quit working on days like these, but she knew they needed as much help as possible, no one wanted to work on Fridays. Bulma sighed.

"Another tired night." said a voice behind her. 

Bulma turned around to see her boyfriend, Yamcha. Her boyfriend was the owner of the restaurant she worked at. They had been going out for some time now. She loved Yamcha with all her heart. And she was pretty sure that he loved her the same. 

"Yeah, I got 500 dollars in tips though." 

"That's great, honey." 

"Yeah, sure that part is great, but the people _men_ are horrible." 

"Don't worry, it will get better." he said as he started walking closer to her. He pulled her into a kiss. When they broke the kiss, she was blushing. You would think that after 5 years she would stop acting so childish. Yamcha just smiled at her. 

"So are you coming over tonight?" Yamcha said with some excitement in his voice. 

"I don't think so, I'm really exhausted. I'm going to go home and take a long shower and go to sleep." 

"Ahhh...too bad I was hoping you would." Yamcha said slyly. 

"Really?" Bulma replied seductively. "And what were you thinking...?" 

"Nothing much...just a little _FUN_." 

"Well, I would, but not tonight." 

"Alright, no problem, but you OWE me one." 

"Fine." she replied smiling. "Well, I have to finish cleaning up" 

"Alright, I'll be in thebasement, doing some _business_. Just call me on the intercom and I'll take you home." 

"Alright sweetie." 

As Yamcha walk towards the back of the restaurant, he looked over at Bulma making sure that she wasn't looking at where he was going. As soon as he knew it was clear, he went down the stairs and closed the door.

* * *

Bulma was always suspicious to where Yamcha did his _business_. She's been in his office, a couple of times. It's so plain, dull, and boring, she didn't understand why he was in it so much. He has a computer, file cabinet, calculator and an office desk chair. That's it, but whenever he came from it he was the happiest man in the world. –_Men,­- _Bulma thought to herself, -_always so easily amused_- 

It was already 1 in the morning by time Bulma finished cleaning up. She looked around to see if everything was in place. Then, she noticed a fallen chair on the floor. She would have left it till the morning, but it would bother her to no end. She placed it back to its' proper place satisfied. 

* * *

She called on to the intercom for Yamcha. He didn't answer until after the fourth yell. 

"YAMCHA!" Bulma yelled for the fifth time. 

"Oh, Sorry, I went out for a second." Yamcha sounded out of breath. 

"It's alright, but I'm ready to go." 

"O.k., I'll be right there." 

"Okay." Bulma letting go of the intercom button. 

Within 5 minutes, Yamcha was upstairs. He stopped by the bathroom to check that he wasn't a _mess._

"There you are…" Bulma said agitated "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I got tied up with some business."

Bulma noticed Yamcha appearance. He looked worn out and sounded like he was out of breath. It wasn't the first time Yamcha came from the basement like this. It happened a couple of times before. Bulma just pushed that thought to the back of her head. -_What am I thinking?-_ Bulma mumbled to herself. 

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked as they reached the car.

She shook her head in response.

* * *

They drove in silence. She was still baffled to his appearance. And pushing it out of her mind was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. She had let this go to many times. 

He tried to strike up a conversation a couple of times, but she wasn't in the mood. He just passed it off, as she was still a bit peeved to have waited so long.

As they reached her house, Bulma was nothing, but relieved. She gave him a kiss on the cheek much to his dislike and waved goodbye as she went through the door…

**__**

**_Author's Note:_**

This is a first for me. I'm new the DBZ part of this website. I hope that you enjoy my story. Please Review. Till next time (pochahontas82)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2:**

Yamcha opened the door to the basement. Laser lights were beaming all over the place. There were exotic dancers on the bar, and in cages above the dance floor. It was full now, he could seem most of the regular clients gambling and doing drugs. 

He smiled, in spite of everything that was going on here. He loved this club more than anything. Well, he loved the money that came in more than anything. He couldn't get enough supporters to help him make the club. There were many illegal things happening here and if cops were to get involved they didn't want to suffer the consequences. So he was forced to go underground. 

It had grown quite popular over the years. He had to build a restaurant on top of it so they wouldn't be too suspicious to his _sudden_ wealth. Most of his clients were of some kind of importance. It had become the most exclusive club.

He causally greeted everyone as he made his way over to the bar.

"Hey, boss. What will it be?" 

"Nothing tonight, I have to stay clean." He replied with a grin.

He smirked back in acknowledgement, "Sure boss. Here she comes. She has been waiting for you."

He turned around; his _associate_ as she liked to be called, was there right on time. They had met a couple of months back. And as everyone who has came across, Cheryl, she was like candy. You _had_ to come back for more. 

She seductively walked towards him. She glanced at the bartender, "Thanks Bill." And pulled Yamcha tie away from the bar towards the private rooms. They had this unspoken agreement. He received all the pleasure he wanted, and she in return got anything she wanted in the club for free. 

* * *

Vegeta was working the graveyard shift yet again. It didn't faze him though; he was known as a loner somewhat. His personality was too aggressive for the female population. And he wasn't that _charming_ with his fellow co-workers. The most conversation you heard from him was, MOVE. 

He was looking through the missing persons files. He was slightly agitated that he got this. –_I deserve better than this shit. I didn't start this job, to sit on my ass night._- He angrily threw the files onto floor and leaned back, closing his eyes. Just then he heard someone clearing his throat. He turned around. 

"I need to see you in my office." stated his boss. Vegeta followed him to his office, closing the door behind him. "Sit down, Vegeta." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I have a special case for you. I have been watching you closely and I think you are the best person to fulfill this job." 

Vegeta just huffed in really. "Now you finally see that." He mumbled incoherently. 

He continued, "I need you to go undercover as a waiter at a popular restaurant."

"Sir, I don't think I understand to what you are getting at." 

"Yamcha Caicedo, owns this restaurant. It's rumored that the restaurant is a cover up for an underground club. I need you to get enough evidence to send him to jail."

"I will do my best, sir." 

"Great. I have trust in you Vegeta." 

"Thank you, sir." He said as he got up.

"Oh, Vegeta, here's the rest off the information that I haven't covered." He said as he handed him the manila folders.

**_Author's Note:_**

I was threatened, by my own best friend to update. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Keep on Reviewing. (pochahontas82)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**:

Bulma looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. It still read 3:14AM. She was still bothered by Yamcha's appearance. She wasn't completely oblivious to believe that he goes into his office, and returns looking worn out. She looked at the clock again. 3:14:56AM. –_Argh!_ _I have to go to sleep_-

* * *

Vegeta was looking through the files that the chief gave him. He had read most of the profiles and extra information. And nothing seemed to help him out. He didn't know how he was supposed to get close to them. He put the pictures down, and looked over his cover story:

Vegeta Smith 

_Age: 29_

Basic Outline: On a business trip here for six months. And needs a job in that field to get more experience to help his growing company. 

"Pathetic." He said to himself. He looked at the clock. 3:45AM. If he was to go to work tomorrow morning it he needed to go to bed. He put the folders in his top desk drawer, before heading home. 

* * *

"Hell No!" yelled Vegeta when looked at himself in the mirror. The chief had his uniform sent to him this morning. And the uniform was less than impressive to say the lest.

"I look like a damn fruitcake!" It was a bright, florescent pink shirt with tight, black leather pants. "What the fuck do I look like to them?" he ranted as he walked to his car.

* * *

Needless to say, Bulma didn't go to sleep till 5 that morning. She had fallen asleep in the shower and awoke in freezing water. She wasn't very pleased. Thing weren't going her way today. 

She had just finished putting on her uniform when the phone rang. 

"Hello." She said irritated. 

"Good Morning, Gorgeous!" said Yamcha. 

Bulma's face fell immediately_. -Why first thing in the morning? –_

"Hello Yamcha." Bulma said coldly. 

Yamcha just continued to talk. After about 5 minutes Bulma returned the phone to the cradle. He was supposed to come and pick her up in a half an hour.

 "This is going to be one hell of a long day!" she screamed to no one.

**_Author's Note:_**

Don't we just love these? Well. I wanted mention, nothing against homosexuals. I am a best friends of one. So if I offended anyone. I apologize immensely (pochahontas82)


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter 4:_**

Vegeta pulled up just in time to catch the quarreling couple. Yamcha was hunched over as Bulma continued her tirade. Vegeta recognized them from the pictures in the folders.

_-So this is the infamous, Yamcha. Looks like a punk to __me.-_  he thought to himself. _–She's a looker though I have to give her that.- _

"Do I look stupid?" 

"No, I never said that." 

"That's what you making me assume, isn't it." 

"Sorry Bulma." 

"I don't want to hear it, save it." 

"Bulm-" he didn't get to finish because Vegeta had interrupted them. He didn't want to hear the rest of this fight. Vegeta cleared his throat. Bulma turned to him pissed that she was interrupted. 

"May we help you?" she snapped.

"Yeah, I'm new to the job." 

"So, what does that have to do with us?"

"If you must act like that, isn't he the owner. I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to him." 

Her anger level shot up from medium to sky high. She was about to give him the lashing of a lifetime until Yamcha spoke up. He didn't want this man to be in the same predicament that he was in. 

"You must be Vegeta...umm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name on the form."

Vegeta turned his glare from Bulma to Yamcha "I didn't put one down, but its Smith." 

"Oh, well then Vegeta, if you follow me I can get you started." 

Vegeta gave Bulma one last look before following Yamcha. _-She is definitely going to be a handful.-_

Bulma watched as Yamcha and Vegeta went inside. She was so mad it wasn't even funny. She couldn't believe that man. She had just met him 2 seconds ago and he was snapping at her. _-Who the hell did he think he was? -_ Bulma thought to herself before following them in.

That's it for now. I'll update soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter 5:_**

"Sorry about that, she didn't mean to snap at you like that. She was taking it out you. You know how women are these days."

"No, actually I wouldn't know."

"Well then, now that you're here. There are some requirements for the job. Number One: don't kill Bulma; she's sometimes like that. And Number Two: Smile at the costumers."

"Those are hard demands, smile I can do. I think, but that woman is another story." Vegeta stated. 

"You have a sense of humor I like that." Yamcha replied. 

_-He thinks I'm joking, he's got another thing coming_, - Vegeta thought to himself. "So do I start?" 

"Oh, yes, of course. Yeah, one more thing, if this job goes well. You might be invited to a little business party." 

_- That's what you think. -_smirked Vegeta.

* * *

Smiling was quite hard. And he couldn't believe how the women were so loose. This one woman was quite friendly with him. Not used to this, this almost went un-noticed.

"Hey, Your new to the job."

"Do you want anything else?"

"Sure, I would like to have your number and some coffee for now." 

"Black or with cream." He said disregarding the first line.

"Black with two sugars."

"I will be right back."

"Sure thing, fine ass!"

"Argh!"

When Vegeta returned, he placed her coffee in front of her. Just then she dropped her fork on the floor. 

"Can you please pick that up?" 

Vegeta grunted and turned around to pick it up. _'Be kind! Smile.'_ thought Vegeta. Just then, the last thing that he would think that would happen happened. 

'SMACK!' 

A stunned Vegeta stood up slowly. The woman had gotten up and slapped him in the ass. 

"Just as I thought, you have a tight, firm ass!" 

Not having that much experience with women, Vegeta was just about to take the fork that was in his hand a stab the woman. I mean no one ever dared to do what she just did. No one! The woman turned around to her friends laughing. Not noticing Bulma was watching from behind, she quickly ran up to Vegeta say something about accident in the kitchen that needed to be taken care of and quickly pulled him away without giving him the chance to say no. 

After they were behind the kitchen doors:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" stated a pissed off Bulma. She didn't like this guy very much. First, he interrupts her _discussion _with Yamcha and now he's about to attack a regular costumer. 

"What the hell do you mean what are you doing? What does it look like woman? I'm picking flowers in meadow? I was showing that woman to how to show respect!"

"RESPECT! That's a good one, I never heard that one before, and you were going to show her respect by stabbing her. You aren't going to last very long. I've seen monkeys with better manners than you little man." 

"Little MAN! If I'm a little man than you are queen of a hogs, you fat ass." 

"Get the hell out of my face, you man whore." 

"Fine you little slut." 

And with that said and done Bulma pushed her way through the doors.-**No one calls me a fat ass and a slut.-**

_-This is the first day on the job and I already want to throw her through the wall._-  thought Vegeta.


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter 6:_**

The next couple of months, Vegeta and Bulma avoided each other at all cost. They made sure that they weren't in the same room with each other. It was beginning to be like a game to them, one would work in another room. 

Vegeta's plan wasn't working, as it should be. And he surely wasn't going to the first one to break. Bulma was just as stubborn as he was, and made sure that they weren't together long enough to fight. 

* * *

Yamcha was going away on business for two weeks and he needed someone to close up till he came back. Trusting Bulma he let her be in charge while he was away, but he didn't like the idea of her closing up alone. The first person to come to mind was Vegeta. He was a good employee and he trusted that he could watch over her in case something happened to her or the restaurant.

"Vegeta and Bulma, can I see you two for a moment?" Yamcha asked. 

They followed Yamcha into his office. Carefully, avoiding glancing at one another. 

"As you two know, my plane leaves in 2 hours and I need to get to the airport. I trust in you two to keep this place running for two weeks. Here are the keys to the doors and filing cabinets to put the receipts in." 

Vegeta stood there smirking, _-This is going to be good. I get to look around.-_

Looking at his watch, Yamcha quickly left them together, but not before he gave Bulma a quick kiss good-bye and whispering, "When, I come back, we can make up for lost time." 

Overhearing, Vegeta grew oddly sick. When he turned around, Bulma made a face of disgust. When Yamcha left, Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other before turning around to their separate direction. These next two weeks are going to be some long ones. 

**_Author's Note:_**

Sorry, but I have to end it here. The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7:**

It was almost closing time and there was only a couple of costumers left. Vegeta was busy clearing off all of the tables. Bulma was behind the counter getting the receipt for the last costumers. She was so relieved that they were leaving. The whole night the oldest man at the table was being disrespectful, obvious very drunk making rude comments about her outfit.

This was another reason why she hated Fridays. The uniforms on Fridays were more than revealing. For the women, it was a black leather halter-top with skintight black pants. The guys had to wear black slacks with a black tight shirt revealing their muscles. 

Vegeta glanced over to her; he was having a mental battle with himself:  

_This is ridiculous, how the fuck am I suppose to get information from her. _

But how you supposed to get her to talk to you, by putting on your natural charm* 

No, by putting on my killer personality 

Get real with yourself; you don't have any personality, much less any conversational skills.

I must have some skills, if I'm fighting with myself 

Shutting up now.

_Thank you._

Vegeta noticed that the men over there were being a little rowdy and making Bulma uncomfortable. 

* * *

Bulma was at the table returning the receipt, when one of the men that was showing the affects of their drinking too much, grabbed her by the waist pulling her to his lap. Bulma trying to fight him back hit him against his head. 

"You're a little feisty one aren't you? I like that in a woman!"

"SIR, LET ME GO!" replied Bulma, still trying to be kind to him. 

"Now tell me, why would want to something like that?"

Bulma could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was unbearable; the scent could have killed any one with a sensitive nose. Trying one more time, she hit him, but I guess it wasn't hard enough because he managed to hold her arms down and leaned in for a kiss. 

"PLEASE, DON'T SIR!" Still refusing he leaned again.

"Didn't you hear her? She said Let her go!"

Looking up to see who interrupted him, the man saw Vegeta, standing emotionless, but you could tell he was pissed. He may have not have liked Bulma, but when a woman says no, they meant it. 

"And who in the hell are you?" asked the man angrily.

"None of your business. Now let her go before someone gets hurt."

The man angrily pushed Bulma off his lap and got in Vegeta's face. "You don't know who you are talking to little man, now go run along before you're the one who gets hurt." Within 5 seconds the man was thrown through the door. 

"No one calls me little, you fat monkey. The next time I see you here, I will call the police." Vegeta turned around to see the man's friends running fast through the door. They didn't want to be in the same position as their friend was. After watching the last man go through the door, Vegeta locked it. 

Vegeta then turned to Bulma. Her mouth was wide open. "Close your mouth woman." Vegeta barked before returning to his side of the restaurant. 

After a couple of minutes, Bulma regained composure. She walked over to Vegeta. "...Vegeta." 

"What?" said Vegeta, knowing that she was right where he wanted her. 

"I wanted to say thank you." 

"For what woman." 

"For helping me." 

"I didn't do it for you woman, I don't like when men treat woman that way." 

"Well, either way I still want to thank you. Most people would have let me handle it on my own." 

"Fine. I guess you are we-l-come. 

Bulma stood there laughing. Vegeta just grunted before he turned to finish what he was doing. Bulma was going to go back to her work, but not before saying something. "Vegeta, ...I was wondering, do you think that we could start over?"

"I don't get what you mean woman." 

"I-We didn't get off to a good start and I want to apologize to you for snapping like that."

"Fine Woman!" 

Smiling Bulma went back to work, but she had one more thing to say. "AND MY NAME IS BULMA!" 

**_Author's Note:_**

I have to end it like this. It's kind of late and I need my sleep. The next chapter will come out soon. And the next chapters might start the beginning of their romance. Keep on Reviewing. BYE!


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter 8:_**

The next day went by smoothly. Vegeta and Bulma were on talking terms. In between the rush hours of the morning and lunch hours they managed a smile here and there. After everyone had left for the night. Bulma and Vegeta tried to relax. They had to stay after to do inventory. 

Trying to strike up a conversation. Bulma casually asked "So where are you from originally?" She wanted to know more about this mysterious man.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I really don't know." He stated trying to avoid her questions; he knew that he had to get close to her for the job, but that required trust. Trust that he couldn't give to her fully.  

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean bring it up."

"No, It's alright," he said, "So then may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead." 

"I think it's too personal and I don't want to offend you."

"Hell, what else could you say that will offend me? The first time we met, I almost killed you. Believe me it would take a lot to offend me." 

"Well in that case, what's up with your relationship with Yamcha?"

"Umm...that's a surprising question. What do you mean by that?"

"Well," He started, "The first time I came here you two were fighting, and then when he left he made a comment that you didn't like." 

"Oh that, well, I guess you could say that, I'm-no I mean, things aren't going as well as I would like it to go," Bulma sighed, "There is no more passion, I don't feel the fire that was once there. Things have changed between us. Maybe I'm just tired of the same routine and want to do something else. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand. So why do you stay with him?"

"I don't know I guess because, it's been a long time since I was alone. I'm scared of it."

"Oh." That was all that Vegeta could say. He had to think about this, if Bulma and Yamcha broke up he wouldn't be able to get what he wanted out of her. Vegeta thinking this over decided not to push it any further and give her any more ideas.

* * *

They were just about done, when Bulma stated that she was going to call for a cab. 

"WHAT?" 

Bulma turned around in bewilderment, "What's your problem?" 

"I'm taking you home." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's not safe for you." 

"You don't have to." 

* * *

As she got out, Vegeta simply stated, "I'm picking you up tomorrow," before driving off leaving her…


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter 9:_**

"I didn't think that you were serious." 

"Does it look like I'm a joking man." He stated simply. He was starting to feel guilty lying to her. _-Why am I feeling these things? I have a job to do. I can't get close to her.- _Vegeta yelled mentally to himself. 

Bulma saw this in he stature and tried to get him to tell her what's wrong, but he just denied the whole situation. They were silent until they got to work. 

Vegeta just got out the car and walked inside, not even looking at her. He didn't want to look into her eyes and lie. Bulma just stayed in the car for a while. She didn't know what was going on. 

After a while she emerged from the car with her mind made up. She was going to have him tell her what's wrong. She didn't waste all this time trying to get him to tell her who he is for him to ignore her. 

Throughout the day, Bulma and Vegeta were tied up; the other workers were calling for help left and right. They only time that they got time to their selves were at the end of the day during the close up time. 

Bulma saw Vegeta coming through the door with the remains if the dishes. "Those damn employees." 

Bulma just stared and laughed. Vegeta looked up at her piety amusement and looked back down. This pissed off Bulma, "What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta, you haven't said anything to me since this morning in the car." 

Vegeta just continued to do what he was doing unfazed to Bulma's yelling. Bulma walked up to him and turned him around to face her, "Vegeta!" 

"What woman!" 

Bulma was so pissed she did the only thing that made sense at the time. She kissed him. Bulma tried to pull away, but found it really difficult to, for Vegeta had wrapped his arms around her. She knew that she could pull away whenever she wanted, but she didn't want to. She found herself kissing him with passion she never knew that she had.

Vegeta was equally surprised at himself, he was responding to it. Just as he was to pull away, she deepened it even more. Just then the phone rang. 

Bulma answered it, out of breath. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart." 

Bulma's face fell immediately. She put it on speaker. "Hi." 

"I called to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow, alright." 

"Fine", and with that she hung up. She had forgot about him. She looked at Vegeta. He was a little flustered, but stated, "Forget this. It never happened," before walking out to the dining area. Bulma stood there in shock.

**_Author's Note:_**

Juicy enough?


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10:

Vegeta drove home in silence. Bulma just looked out the window. They didn't know what to say or do. Bulma was dreading Yamcha's return. She had forgotten all about him. She silently prayed that she wouldn't cry in front of Vegeta. She had grown close to him the last few weeks. It was rejuvenating to feel that way again. Wanted, desired. It was like a whole new experience. 

Yamcha was run out and she secretly knew that he was unfaithful. She made up her mind as Vegeta pulled into her driveway. She was going to break up with him. Tomorrow, in fact. 

"Onna, your home," stated Vegeta. 

Bulma glanced forward. She didn't feel like going into her empty house. She looked back at Vegeta, before looking down again and mumbling "Thank you." 

Although he heard her, he didn't reply. They both sat there in silence, neither of them wanting to leave each other presence. After a few awkward seconds, Bulma spoke again. 

"Vegeta, about earlier…" she started before Vegeta cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it." 

He couldn't bring himself to look at her and act like he didn't feel anything. "It over and done with. Yamcha is back. Go back to him and forget it happened."

Bulma looked at him shocked, "I can't do that and neither can you. You helped me realize I don't love Yamcha anymore. Please don't lock me out." she finished before making him look at her and bringing him into a kiss.

Vegeta didn't resist, he went along with it silently cursing himself. Bulma drew out of the kiss, "I know that you felt something in that. And either way, tomorrow I'm breaking it off with Yamcha." With that said she opened the car door and walked to her house door. She glanced back once more before walking into the house for good. 

Vegeta backed out and drove down the road again. He drove to a secluded area and turned off his engine. He slammed his head onto the steering wheel; it made a short honk before completely turning off. "Damn, Damn, Damn. Why could you do your freaking job Vegeta? Why couldn't you be cold-hearted and left her be? Why did you start falling for your assignment's girlfriend?" he yelled to himself. 

He was having a hard time coming to term with this. Before he didn't have to worry about this. He could turn down any woman in a heartbeat, but now this blue-haired woman won over his cold-hearted being. "Curse that blast woman. She's poisoning me." He yelled once more before turning on the engine and drive home To sleep away his sorrow. 

That's it for now. I'll update soon now that I finished UO. (POCHAHONTAS82)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter 11:_**

The next morning was very eventful to say the least. Yamcha's return was on Bulma's mind since she awoke this morning. She was going to break up with him if it was the last thing that she did that day. This break up was over due for sometime now. 

Bulma did her usual routine with a smile; this was the right thing to do and she knew it. 

* * *

Vegeta woke up groggily; he didn't receive much sleep that night. He was thinking about how he was suppose to pull this off with Bulma's break up with Yamcha in due time. He dressed quickly, he was trying to reach to work before Yamcha got there. Maybe he could convince Bulma not to do what she was about to do. And maybe by time he got there he could convince himself that is what he wants her to do. 

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta got at the restaurant around the same time. Bulma walked towards Vegeta's car. Vegeta saw her approaching him and tried getting out as slow as possible. 

"Good Morning, Vegeta!" stated Bulma. 

Apparently, he didn't get out slow enough. Vegeta sighed before replying with a 'grunt'. 

"Why thank you for asking me how I was Vegeta." Bulma replied sarcastically. 

"Woman, we need to talk."

Bulma was taken aback, but nonetheless followed him towards the back of the restaurant where no one would see them. The last thing they both needed was for the other employees to over hear this. 

It was quite dark and Bulma didn't like the feeling of being behind the restaurant. Even in daylight, it was spooky back there. Bulma was the first to speak, "What is this about?" 

"Fine, I'll put it abruptly, Don't break up with Yamcha." He stated coldly, he showed no emotion. He was surprised that he had that much in him. 

Bulma stood in awe, he had just ordered her not to do something. Shock was evident on her face, but she soon caught herself and return back the same demeanor as Vegeta. 

"No." she replied with equal amount of emotion. " I will not." 

"Woman…" Vegeta started in a warning tone. 

"No, Vegeta, I'm going to. You can't change my mind. I told you last night that either way if how you felt I was going to do it." 

"This isn't up for discussion, Bulma." His tone was harsh and even. 

"Exactly, that's why you aren't going to change my mind Vegeta. This conversation is over. Goodbye." 

Bulma walked briskly to the front of the restaurant. She was still in no emotion mode; she walked straight through the front door and right into Yamcha's office. And there she sat until Yamcha returned. She was going to get this over as soon as he came in. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter 12:_**

Yamcha went to Bulma's house straight after he came back, he couldn't wait to make up for the time that he was gone for. He sat outside her door for what seemed like forever. He had called her the latter part of the last night to confirm that she wouldn't be going to work in the morning, but nonetheless he received the answer machine. He hoped that she would have gotten it before she went to work. 

After a few more minutes, Yamcha got up. He was heading back to the restaurant, hoping that she would be there. If not he could always catch up with Cheryl. 

*  *  *

Vegeta was still in the same place that he was when Bulma left. He was feeling an immense amount of emotions at the moment. All of them indecipherable except for one. Shock, pure shock. Never before had anyone ever denied him. He should have been pissed off. BUT NO, he wasn't. He was more drawn to the woman then he was before. 

After a few moments of looking like a lump on a log. Vegeta decided it was best that he returned back to work. He would think of some other way of either doing one of two things: find a new way of getting to the underground club or find some way of rekindling their relationship. Something told Vegeta that the latter of the two was going to be the hardest. 

* * *

Bulma was sitting at the desk; still emotionless. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when she walked in. It was better in the dark, then she could hide her feelings. She had been there since this morning, it was now near to noon. It was a matter of time before Yamcha would be there. She already went over the conversation in her mind. She was going to do it. 

* * * 

Yamcha looked around the restaurant for Bulma, but there was no sign of her anywhere. He was too aroused from his expectations of finding Bulma; to let it go until later. He needed a quick release and he knew exactly where he could get it. 

He knew that Cheryl wouldn't be in the club at this time, but he had her number in case something like this should ever happen. He pressed her speed dial number, while he was walking into his office. 

Yamcha didn't realize on how dark the room was. Bulma had the chair turned away from the door, so he didn't notice her nor did she until it was too late.

"Cheryl, baby…" he started. 

Bulma was now aware of his return. And she fully acknowledged the fact that he didn't notice her presence in the room. She wasn't going to until she found out whom Cheryl was. 

"Hey, I'm back. How'd about you and me get together and finish where we left off. I'm very egger to see you right now." 

Bulma twirled the chair around to Yamcha. He was facing the door undoing his tie. She was now thoroughly pissed off. He had succeeded in make her feel no guilt in doing what she was about to do.  She waited patiently as Yamcha finished his conversation with -_Chery-_. She cringed as she heard his last words. 

"Baby…met me in my car in about five." 

Bulma was disgusted to no ends; how low could you go. In a car. That was lower than low. Yamcha slowly turned around as he turned off his cell. There his eyes met the last ones he wanted to see at that moment…

That it for now. R/R (pochahontas82)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Chapter 13: _**

Bulma stood up; she was seething to no ends. "Shut the hell up and listen to me." Said Bulma in a no bull voice. 

Yamcha just stood there, in shock that he was finally caught. He couldn't believe it. He slowly made his way towards the chair in front of the desk. 

"You just made this all the more easier for me. Who the fuck is Cheryl?" 

When he didn't reply Bulma turned even more furious, "Well, you worthless shit." 

"Umm…I don't know what y-you are talking about."

"DON'T fuck with me Yamcha. Tell me the god* damn truth." 

Yamcha sighed and looked down, "An associate of mine." 

"Oh, I understand an associate, as you so put it, who you fuck." 

He gazed back at her. He was searching for any mercy in her eyes. He saw nothing; everything that he loved about her was gone. He knew that there was no way of getting her back into his life. He couldn't lie to her, as much as he would like to, he couldn't. There was no way he could win her back. 

"Yes."

"And how did you meet this associate?" she asked calmly.

"I can't tell you." 

"You can't and why is that?" 

"I just can't"

This was the last straw, she was past furious. She walked up to him and snatched the phone out of his hands. "What's the number? And if I were you I wouldn't play with me. I know more than you think, asshole."

Yamcha was gasping for air. He didn't know exactly what she meant by that she knew more than he thought. –What the hell was she doing when I was gone.- 

"What is the number?" she yelled louder. 

Everyone must have known that they were fighting; it was more than obvious. 

"2"

* * *

Vegeta had now walked into the restaurant. There were people outside Yamcha's office. He was wondering to why they were surrounding the door. 

"WHAT'S THE NUMBER?" He heard Bulma scream, that explained everything. 

He non-to-gently pushed his way through the crowd. "Move the hell out of the way." He stated. Everyone cleared the way immediately. 

When he reached the door, he was debating if he should go in or not. Everyone was still behind him. He turned back around.

He yelled, "WE ARE NOW CLOSED. EVERYONE'S MEAL WAS ON THE HOUSE. NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I PERSONALLY TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF. AND I DARE ANY OF YOU TO TRY ME. THAT GOES FOR THE WORKERS TOO."

It took all, but 2 minutes to have the whole restaurant cleared out. He went to the front door and locked it, but not before he saw a red hair chick. He remembered her picture from one of the files that he received. He finally knew how he was going to solve this case. He was going to bring Yamcha down tonight. He smirked as he called her in too the restaurant. 

-This is going to be fun.- He thought as she walked into the restaurant all the while pushing her breast up more for his view…

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Note: _**

You will all love me when you finish reading this. **J/K only pure admiration is expected.** Joking. Well, I have had this sudden burst of how this is going to end. It will end in a couple more chapters. I'm going to see if I can keep my record of Completed at 15 chapters. After this I am working on a new story it is also a B/V fic. It's called Inhibited Passions. I hope that you will all go and read that, but its up to you guys. I'm revising the chapters before this one, so it will go with everything of how this going to end. It's not a big revision. You can still have read it, and follow along with the rest of the story. I just didn't want to leave any gaps to as things will unfold till the end of the story. Well, I think that is all I have to say. Well, till next time. I think I might update a couple of days. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter 14:_**

They were oblivious to what was happening outside the door. The only thing they were concerned about was what Bulma was going to do to Yamcha. 

* * *

"Hello," she said seductively. 

Vegeta turned back to her after closing the door. "I'm not interested."

Cheryl looked hurt. She was never turned down. She raised her hand to slap him across the face. Vegeta effortlessly, stopped her, "I wouldn't do that if I was you." 

"Well, if you weren't, as you so put it, _interested_," her face contorted to one of disgust, "then why in the hell did you call me into here."

-_Feisty one, aren't we?_ - He thought to himself. "And you had something better to do?"

She look indignantly at him, "As a matter of fact, I did. So if you would be so kind, I'll be back to what I was doing," she stated as she walked to the door. 

"Answering Yamcha's booty call, isn't what I call _something better to do_." He replied heatedly. 

This made her stop in her tracks. "How did you know that? And it wasn't a booty call." She said as she turned back to face him. 

"Oh, it was a booty call, but off to more important subjects, I think it would be in your best interest to follow me." He stated as he started to walk towards Yamcha's office. 

He knew that she would follow him, she wasn't that stupid. 

* * *

Bulma was standing over Yamcha now. He had to position his head to look straight up. 

"Let see if your little hoe, if waiting for you outside." 

Bulma pressed speed dial. It rang a couple of times, before she heard voicemail:

"_This is Cheryl, I'm not here right now, but if you leave to as what time you want me and how much. I'll see if I can fit you in to my schedule." _She said seductively. 

Bulma looked at him. "What time and how much? I see that your _associate_ is more to what you let on to be."

* * *

Vegeta heard giggling beside him. He was at Yamcha's door. He didn't have to get too close to the door to hear what was going on. They were basically all, but screaming at the top of their lungs. Well, she was at least. 

"I knew you would follow. Now shut up and listen." He stated.

"Sorry, my phone was on vibrate." She replied. 

Vegeta looked at her, and rolled his eyes before turning back, "I don't even want to know where _that_ phone was."

She just merely smiled as she went on to listen. 

* * *

"What is she?" she said backing away. She knew that he was cheating, but with a whore. That was just dirty. 

"B-Bulma. I swear, listen to me. It didn't mean anything to me. She was just a piece of ass. I love you and I was going to stop today." 

"A piece of ass," she said lowly, "A PIECE OF ASS. Do you even hear yourself? And you were going to stop. It should have even started. So tell me was she worth it?"

"Worth it?" he said confused.

"Yes, was she worth loosing all of this Yamcha?" she said as she stepped back. 

"No, I told you. She's a whore. I didn't even like her. She was just there to…" 

"What?" she cut off. "Was there to what?"

He sighed, "To be there in the areas you weren't"

Bulma faltered. That was a blow beyond belief. -_In the areas you weren't-_, she thought to herself. She looked into his eyes to see if he were lying, but nonetheless he wasn't. "Well, if that was your decision, you have to live with it." She said coldly. "You are trying to tell me, I am the reason to why you started cheating. Because you weren't getting none."

* * * 

Vegeta thought that was enough for Cheryl to hear. He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. 

" A piece of ass, a whore." She repeated when they were in the kitchen, "Yamcha doesn't know what he just got himself into." 

"I have a better way to get revenge. Then what you little mind has planned and believe me. It's the kind that keeps on giving. So are you willing to help me." 

Cheryl thought for a moment before replying, "Of Course, but after you answer a question for me."

"What?" he said frustrated. 

"Am I sexy piece of ass?"

**_Author's Note:_**

I couldn't resist putting that last line in. _smile_ So what do you think of this? Review if you want. I think that I'm defiantly not going to complete it at chapter 15. There is 3 more chapters left in this. Till Next time. (Pochahontas82) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter 15:_**

****

"You understand what you are about to do right?" he asked sternly, "There is no way on going back on this. And if you do you will be accompanying your friend." 

Cheryl looked at him before replying; "I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

Vegeta had satisfied look on his face, "Alright, after you tell him everything. I want you to show the chief the entrance to the club." 

Cheryl nodded before following the chief. Vegeta told her she could be back in time to see Yamcha's downfall. She was more surprised to the fact that she felt better than she did after sex. 

Vegeta watched her walk off before turning around to his group. "All right you all know what to do. Get in position to where she told you the entrances were to the club. Make sure that you have every place covered by at least 20 guys. Whoever that is in there, will be making a trip to jail." 

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What exactly was I to you?" she asked. 

"I don't understand what do you mean."

The fight had calmed somewhat, you could still hear, but not enough to wonder when she was going to kill him. It was more on neutral terms now. It had turned to the ask-tell policy and Bulma was going to use it to her benefit. She knew it was useless to fight and besides he was scared shitless of how calm she was reacting to her sudden outburst earlier.

"What am I to you? A safety net." 

"No, no, no ever. It wasn't like that in the beginning I was in love with you." 

"Was?"

He cut her off, "Let me finish, because I will never get this out."

Bulma sat down, she didn't know how it turned around to where he was in control, but it wouldn't be for long. 

"Then, three years in, I was feeling somewhat neglected. You never wanted to be affectionate with me. You would think that I was trying to get into you pants most of the time," he looked at her opening her mouth, "Don't say it, but I was patient enough to wait three years, but hey I am only human. So I went looking for other means to get what I want. You were my emotional needs, and well girls, err, women like Cheryl were my physical ones." 

He looked up, having finished. She was speechless, for merely a second before, "Where did you meet them?"

* * *

Vegeta was waiting for that question to pop out; he would just have to continue listening before signaling everyone. He was now sure that Bulma knew nothing of the restaurant. And it turned out to be working in his favor in more than one ways, or so he hoped.

* * *

"Various places," he said eyes wavering.

"You said you met Cheryl a couple of months ago, right?"

"Yes." 

"I knew it you asshole. When you said that you were going to the basement you weren't. You went to go meet that whore.  
 You can at least answer my finally question, because as far as I am concerned we are through in more ways than you think." She screamed.

"What?"

"Where did you meet?"

* * *

Vegeta gave his signal to everyone, before proceeding with his guys behind him to turn the door. "You are under arrest…"

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey I know this is short, but it is coming to the end in two-to-there more chapters. This chapter was basically an informative one. I figured I should at least explain most of his action before getting busted. You know the typical 'I think I got away everything, so I tell you my motives before I go to jail' plot. **Wink** Cheryl seems to better than you thought she would be. Well, look out for the next couple of chapters. It's going to be juicy. Not everything is as clean cut as it looks to be. I wonder what Bulma's reaction will be. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Chapter 16:_**

"Yamcha…" 

Bulma had a look of confusion as they took him away. He looked at her apologetically; before sitting in the cop car. He glanced at her one last time before they drove off.  She returned back to the office and sat down in the chair. She was staring off into space: going over the events that had just taken place in a matter of hours. She didn't notice Vegeta walk in and close the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry…" he started. 

She glanced up, "Why?"

He looked into her eyes and knew it was time to tell her everything. "It was my job-"

"No!" she yelled, "Why didn't you tell me? You let me think that you really had feelings for me. You used me. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy putting me through all of this."

Vegeta had a look of shock on his face after that he recomposed himself. "Bulma, it wasn't my intention." 

"Like hell it wasn't", she stated as she got up. 

"Listen to me, I know you are bullheaded, but you aren't leaving this room until you hear what I have to tell you."

Bulma got in his face defiantly. "Try me. I'm ready for any lies you have to tell me." 

* * * 

Vegeta grabbed at his hair in turmoil. He had been sitting in the office for over two hours trying to convince her of his true intentions. "I should just let you believe what you want, but I can't" he pulled out a chair and motioned her to sit. She did it, reluctantly. "Bulma, I have to tell you everything in order to understand, are you willing to listen?" 

Bulma nodded in reply. 

"My feelings for you were, are true; much against my better judgment." He glanced at her before continuing, "I was sure in the beginning that you were in it; that you were Yamcha's accomplice, but after sometime I knew that to be a lie. I couldn't tell you the truth without jeopardizing the whole case. Who knew what you reaction would have been? Seriously, how would you have reacted if I told you: I am an undercover detective, here to bust your long-time boyfriend's underground club, and I have fallen in love with you. You would have reacted one of many different ways, all unknown. That wouldn't have been ideal. I had enough time trying to convince myself that I could leave without saying anything of how I felt, but that wouldn't have been fair would it." 

He looked at Bulma's stoic face, "That's was hard than I thought it would be. I'll be leaving so don't worry about seeing my in the future. I'll be out of you life now."

And with that Vegeta left the restaurant and didn't look back.

**_Author's Note:_**

I'm back… for how long is not available at the moment. Hehe, your trusty and faithful writer, has umm… gotten into trouble with the parents. I, ________ __________ _________ aka. Midnight Passion, declare innocence. I swear **wink** They thought that they could keep me from the computer for long…lol…they were right.  I was able to write this quickly though. I hope that you enjoy it. Don't worry this IS a V/B fic. How soon? lol we don't know. I'll be taking my leave now. Review if you like, (PLEASE). (**_Midnight Passion)_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Chapter 17:_**

"Hey Carl, I'm going to start heading home."

"Sorry boss; but there is someone waiting for you in your office."

"You're kidding me." 

Carl looked at Vegeta sympathetically. "Sorry, but I wish I was." 

 Vegeta looked irritated; he had been up all day trying to crack his latest case. He was hoping just to go home and sleep off some of the irritation, unfortunately that wasn't in his near future. 

He sighed and began to walk towards his office. He was promoted not to long after the big Yamacha bust a year ago. He hadn't let himself think of what he left behind once he stepped out of those doors. It still hurt to think about her. He closed his eyes briefly before opening the office door. 

"Hel-" he stated before stopping in his tracks. After a year of trying to forget about the _damned_ woman, here she was right in front of him. 

"Hello Vegeta." Bulma started nervously. After a couple of moments, "umm, I know this is a surprise, but can you stop staring at me like that." 

He was still in shock, this was the last thing he expected to happen. "Sorry," he mumbled before closing the door behind him and he begun walking towards his desk chair. 

It was her turn to stare at him. He hadn't changed that much over the year, but the change was still there. He still had his trademark flame-like hair, but he had cut it somewhat. It suited him well. She was finding herself starting to drool. The last thing that she wanted at the moment. –_Come on B, you can do this. - …_

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey ya'll. I'm back into action. I finally found the inspiration to get off my lazy ass and finish writing this story. (yes, yes, I know.) I am getting into the storyline now that I have gotten over that hump I had earlier. I expect this to end in a couple of chapters. No use to prolong the reconciliation any longer. I know you guys are dying from how short the chapters are, but I rather have the chapter short and to the point rather than lengthy and trying to get to the point. I think I owe that to you guys. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate it immensely. I am doing this for you guys. THANK YOU ;). I should be going now. See ya lata.  (**Midnight Passion)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_Chapter 18:_**

An awkward silence was pretty evident between the two. You could cut the tension between them with a razor sharp knife. 

"Umm, please have a seat." Vegeta stated not quite meeting her gaze. 

Bulma did as he said. The met each other's glances and locked it in place. 

**I don't know where we stand anymore  
You've got one foot in my life  
And the other's out the door  
And I can't believe this is happening to me**

Vegeta broke the gaze first, and decided to take the initiative into this. "You know I was never one for casual conversation. So I don't mean to be blunt, but can you hurry this up, whatever it is. I have to get out of here." 

This didn't get the desired effect he wanted. She started to giggle. "I see that a year has been good to both of us. You are still the same, Vegeta." 

After a moment, he joined her. It was unreal; it was like how it was before the incident. They let it dissolve into a comfortable silence between the two. She was praising the lord that this was going better than she thought it would. Then the inevitable happened, "Seriously though, Bulma, why _are_ you here?"

Bulma's smile faded. She had a stoic look on her face as if she was contemplating if she should continue this or just walk out the door and pretend that this was not happening. The former seeming quite undesirable at the moment. Her cerulean eyes bore into his own. She knew that she had to tell him, whether the outcome was unwanted or not. 

**Deep inside I've wanted to believe  
That somehow, maybe someday  
There'd be some one there for me  
And I hope I haven't lost my chance**

She sighed and got up once again, "I guess that I can't put this off anymore. Can I?" she asked rhetorically. "How has this year been treating you Vegeta?" 

"Good, I suppose," he replied, "Well, as good as it can get since the last time I saw you, that is." He added bitterly. 

"Oh…" she guessed that she deserved that. She looked away into the far off distance. "Was it really all that awful? ," she turned back to him, "it could have possibly have done us some good. Don't you think?" 

_- anything but -  he murmured_

"Geta, honestly tell me how you have been." 

"What does it matter, it doesn't make any difference."

"Wrong, it makes all the difference. Stop being, being…" 

**I don't want to wake up to reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilites  
That we let slip away  
And if you're heart could speak  
What would it say  
You're scared to say you love me, I'm Scared  
Will you always stay  
You don't have to run away  
  
**

"Being?"

"Being you damn it and tell me." 

"Alright. It was hell; the first couple of months were let's just say difficult. I have learned to accept was has happened until now." He looked up at her as if to tell her that he was finished.

 She nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." 

"What did you mean_ to happen?" He forgot politeness. After all that happened he wanted answers. So many questions were running through his head. _

"I meant to follow you. Had I expected that I wouldn't see you until a year later I would've pushed my pride aside and ran after you, but I didn't. I'm sorry Vegeta. I was so angry. I couldn't do it."

**I wish I could believe in what I feel  
I've been fooled so many times before  
I don't know what is real  
Maybe I'm just fooling myself  
  
**

Tears were around the rims of her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall this wasn't the time to cry her heart out. She needed him to realize why she was there. 

"I don't think that I quite understand." ­_–point for me for stating the obvious.- _

"It was a mistake to let you go. I'm sorry. I don't know what you would do with that information, but I needed to tell you. I need closure and to see if…" 

- _Please don't say it. Please -_

"you would give this another try." She looked up at him.

_-  Fuck! -  Vegeta had his head in his hands roughly pushing it out of his way. "Don't fuck with me?"_

"I'm not." She walked in front of him and took his hands into her own. The difference of the two was evident. He met her gaze. "I'm serious." 

**I've been running out of reasons to let go  
Tried opening up my feelings  
But your door is always closed  
And I  find myself dreaming my life away  
  
**

"I was hoping that you wouldn't say that." 

"Why?" 

"Bulma, we can't do this. It's a mistake. You were right in letting me walk out. I realize that now. It _was for the best_." 

"You don't believe that."

"Hell I do!"

"Stop this. Please you can just stop it by saying what we both want." 

"Woman, we can't-"

**I don't want to wake up to reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities  
That we let slip away  
And if you're heart could speak  
What would it say  
You're scared to say you love me, I'm Scared  
Will you always stay  
You don't have to run away  
  
**

She cut him off with a kiss. She didn't expect him to respond back, but was nonetheless overjoyed when he did. It deepened into one of the most passionate kisses either has received from each other. It was evident that there was no doubt in her mind what his answer was. What he truly wanted. 

She broke away and pressed her forehead to his, "we can do this. Let's just give this a try." 

He sighed in frustration and pulled her closer, "damn it all to hell…" 

**You don't have to worry  
Cause I'm running out of reason to say no**

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey ya'll, I hope that you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. It took me three days to get it down pack. It could have ended one of three ways, but I hope that you liked the way it turned out. I used a beautiful duet by Hoku called "I'm Scared." It's the only song I liked. I think it fit pretty well. This isn't the last chapter, I thought about extending it somewhat. It's nearly done though. Review if you like. Till next time: (Midnight Passion)**  
  
**


	19. Epilouge

**_Epilogue: _**

Vegeta was in deep concentration when Bulma found him near the pool.  She loved the way he looked so concentrated. Unable to resist, she placed her hands over his eyes. "Boo." She whispered in his ear.

He merely smirked as he pulled her from behind and into his lap. She laughed in response as she gave him a deep kiss. "I think it's time for a break, don't you agree?" she asked mischievously. 

"Hai, a much needed one." He replied before picking her up and taking her into the house. He only stopped to put his files on his desk before carrying her up the stairs to their room. Her giggling all the way. 

He had just laid her onto the bed when his cell phone rang. He looked at it in aggravation. "Not now, damn it," he muttered.  He looked down at her apologetically   before he picked it up. 

"This better be damn ass important, Carl." He answered angrily. 

Bulma heard a few curses here and there before Vegeta cut the call. He looked at her once again deciding if he should go or not. "Come here," she requested. He walked towards her before she pulled him down to her. She gave him a passionate kiss before releasing him, "That should make more than enough reason to go and come back quickly." 

He smiled at her, "That's why I love you so much. I swear, I'll be back in no more than two hours." 

"Uh huh, like I haven't heard that one before, now go and come back before you come home to a cold shower." She said in wit. 

He gave her one last kiss before he grabbed his jacket and walked out the bedroom. A few minutes later she heard the engine roaring and driving down the driveway. 

She waited a few more minutes to make sure the coast was clear before she hopped out of bed. She didn't have much time. She had to thank Carl again for helping her out. She knew he would be receiving the lashing of a lifetime from Vegeta once he got there. 

She laughed to herself. How she loved him. It had been two years since she went to Vegeta's office. He had been promoted again to head chief this time. He loved his job dearly, though he would never admit it to anyone but herself. 

She looked at her left hand. She still couldn't believe it. It hasn't been more than six months ago they had returned from their honeymoon. She was Mrs. Vegeta Smith and loving every minute of it. She was still reminiscing when the phone rang. 

She quickly picked it up and heard a familiar voice, "Is he gone yet?" 

"Hai, he just left. We don't have much time though." 

"It's ok; I told Carl if he stalled a little bit longer that he would be well-rewarded." 

Bulma laughed, "Girl, you know you wrong for that."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm irresistible. Guys are just drawn to my innocence."

"Uh huh… sure Cheryl. As innocent as a newborn, eh?" 

You could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "You know how it is." 

"Yes, I know. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yep."

Cheryl and Bulma surprisingly had become friends during the time that Vegeta and Bulma were separated. Bulma had realized that it wasn't her fault it was Yamcha's. He was the two-timing asshole that used them both. Despite Cheryl's job preference neither of them deserved that. But in the end Yamcha got his. Last time either of them heard of him he was excuse the cliché, _dropping soap bars in the shower. _

Vegeta was more surprised to see them her at Bulma's once after a date of there's than to find out of Yamcha's escapades in jail to say the least. Apparently, they had become roommates while Cheryl was getting her life together. The life she was into was getting old real fast. Finally, after Bulma moved in with Vegeta, Cheryl decided to keep the house. 

Bulma was busing herself with the preparations that needed to be taken care of when Cheryl had arrived. She had left the door open for her. 

"Hey!" Cheryl said when she came in.

"Hi, could you lock the door behind you? Everything is waiting for you upstairs. I'll be up after I finish."

"Alright!" she replied as she headed towards the room.

Vegeta and she hadn't spent any time together since their honeymoon because of his latest case.  It was very time consuming and often when he returned home she was asleep or he was exhausted beyond performance. This night was well deserved for both of them. It took much convincing on her part to get Carl to go along with it, but with the help of Cheryl it didn't take much more. 

She looked at the clock; three hours had passed since Vegeta left. She had just got everything completed when Carl called to inform her that Vegeta was on his way home.  It took all, but a minute to get Cheryl up and running out of the house calling out praises on her way. 

Bulma had a one more chance to look before she heard him pull up. She ran quickly to upstairs. Once Vegeta had seen downstairs it wouldn't take him long to figure out where to go. Hopefully Carl left enough energy to get him through the night and early morning. She made sure that he had the next day off seeing as how they would need it. 

Upon walking into the house, Vegeta smelt roses. He looked into the kitchen and grinned. "Wait till I get my hands on her." 

He smirked as he put his stuff near the foot of the stairs. He tipped-toed up the stairs trying to avoid the creaks and as he neared the bedroom he heard soft music playing. He opened the door slowly trying to surprise her, but the sight before him had him breathless. Bulma was lying across the bed in a beautiful white lace bodice and white silk g-string. She was a sight of perfection. 

He walked slowly to the bed closing the door behind him. He was trying to memorize everything from the lighted candles down to the rose petals and wine. He could smell the faintness of the perfume that she had worn for their honeymoon. It was invigorating. His arousal was evident by now. Both he and she were well aware of that. 

She stood up slowly putting her hands on his shirt, undoing the buttons as she made her way down. He was looking into her eyes, as she was with him. He helped her take off his shirt when she had finished, pants and boxers following them. He stood before her in the nude. She was looking at his body memorizing every part she loved about it. 

He eased her down on the bed and looked at her once more before giving into the desire of having her. They spent hours reliving each other bodies as the made love well into the morning.  

Bulma was draped across Vegeta when she awoke the next morning. Their legs were still intertwined and him still inside of her. She moved a little bit to get into a more comfortable position for the both of them. Not aware that Vegeta was awake. 

"Onna, stop moving before you start something that _will _take hours to finish." He said gruffly. 

She looked up at him, and smiled, "That doesn't sound so bad." 

He laughed, "You're impossible." 

"You know you love me." 

"Hai."

They drifted into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, "Vegeta?"

"Hai?"

"Are you happy?"

He looked at her surprised, "That's a foolish question. You know the answer to that, Onna. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

He knew there was more, but just left it at that. It took her a couple of more minutes to get the courage to tell him what she wanted. She carefully removed herself from his arms and sat Indian style facing him. He looked at her questioningly. 

"Vegeta?"

"Hai?"

"I have something to tell you." 

"Nani?"

"You are going to be a father."

"Vegeta sat up quickly and looked into her eyes, "Huh? What? When? How? _Don't answer the last one. "_

"I'm taking it that you are happy with this." she laughed. 

"Of course, we are going to have a baby. How long have you known?"

"About two months, I wanted to tell you tonight.  Hence, the plan to get you out. You were so busy. You aren't mad, are you?" 

Vegeta had a big smile on his face before he kissed her deeply. He drew back and looked deeply into her eyes before putting his gaze down towards her stomach, "I'm going to be a daddy…"

**_Author's Note:_**

Finally, it's done, it's done! I hope that you guys enjoyed as much I did writing it. I loved all of your reviews. It kept me going when I didn't want to. Thank You. I can't name all of who have reviewed to this story, but take this as a personal thank you to each and everyone of you.  If you want to check out my next story it's called **_Inhibited Passions_. I am trying to play with fire with that one. Wish me luck. It's Bulma and Vegeta, our favorite couple. Till next time. (****_Midnight_****_ Passion_)**


End file.
